HISS! MIZU DE SUMA DOKEYA!
by Yagurlrelly
Summary: There's a new shinigami on the block and guess what she's looking for ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone this is a pre chapter. Hope you like**

_

* * *

_

There was a loud thud as Mizu fell face first into the ground. Her eyes held no trace of life in them.

"I told you Mizu," Byakuya said as he bent down next to her lifeless body,"I told you you coldn't beat me no matter how hard you tried," He took her head and turned it towards him,"You had a good life instore for you Mizu, but you had to get hard headed and listen to Kurosaki Ichigo. What could make you possibly want to help that worthless punk. Is it love? Oh Mizu you could of done way better then that. But then again your scum and you deserve scum." Byakuya got up and walked away.

"HISS, MIZU DE SUMA DOKEYA!!!!!"

A shocked Byakuya turned around to see Mizu standing. Her eyes were flashing from purple to blue. He watched in bewilderment as her sword began to grow translucent and swivel around her.

"This spirt energy is un..un..unbelievable,"Byakuya said bewildered,"I can't move."

Her sword began to take the shape of a translucent water snake(and if i didn't make that clear i mean a snake that is made out of water). Her physical appearance was also different. Her short raven hair had grown to her back, her eyes were blue, and her shinigami uniform was no longer black but white, and her bandages(she has bandages like all the male shinigami's) were black.

Byakuya watched shocked(you know that stupid look he gets when something surprises him lol) as the snake hissed at him.

"EAT YOUR WORDS CAPTAIN KUCHIKI!!!!" Mizu said as she directed the snake towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall this is the actual first chapter. The first thing I posted was like something that's going to come up later in the story. So here is chapter 1. Don't get angry but maybe Ichigo will be a little out of character well that's my opinion anyway.**

**"**Mizu."

"Yes Captain?"

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yes Captain."

"Remember you only have 5 months-"

* * *

It was another day for Ichigo Kurosaki as he and his friends walked in Karakura(hope I spelled that right) High for the first day of 10th grade. He couldn't believe he was a sophomore, hell he couldn't believe he made it this far without being killed all on the account of Rukia. Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by his annoying friends. 

"Orihime you've gotten more beautiful then you were last yearrr!" Keigo sanged as he flew towards Orihime but was stopped by a fist from Chizuru.

"She's mine all mine," Chizuru said as she hugged a confused Orihime from behind,"Hime your soo-" She was cut short from a kick from Tasuki(I hope I spelled that right lol.)

"Owww." Went Chizuru as she flew into the locker.

"Don't touch Orihime any you!!!" Tasuki yelled trying to hit Keigo with a book.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes as he started off to his 1st class.

"Kurosaki-kun," Orihime shouted after Ichigo,"Where are you going?

"Umm, to my first class, Inoue, see you later." He nervously waved as he dashed off to his class. He was so glad to get away from them. As he got to the door of his classroom, he was surprised to see a very short girl trying to reach the top of the board to erase something. He stood at the door and watched her amused as she cursed everything she could think of. For some reason she reminded him of Rukia.

* * *

Mizu Suzuki was cursing everything she could think of as she continously hopped up & down trying to reach the top of the board to erase the remaining chalk she knew she looked foolish. 

"Damn teacher making me erase her stupid writings. Damn parents for being so short. Damn boy for touching my boobies. Damn Capt---"

She was interrupted by chuckling. She looked up to see a very tall(compared to her) orange-haired boy laughing at her.

"And just who are you laughing at?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"You!" He chuckled.

"And may I ask why?" She shouted as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Boobies, Boobies what 16 year old says boobies."

"This 16 year old," She said as she turned to face the board," Now as you can see I am busy so go pester someone else." She said as she continued to jump to reach her destiny.

"Hey shorty you need some help," Ichigo laughed for some reason she was making his day.

"No" She snarled as she stopped jumping and stucked her tongue out at him. Then she continued.

Ichigo watched her a few more minutes then decided to help her anyway.

"Your gonna give yourself a black-eye," He said as he picked her up.(i bet yall got confused when he said that but you'll see what i'm talking about.)

"And just what is that supposed to mean----HEY!! PUT ME DOWN!!" She began to wildly move about in his hands.

"Hey you idiot be still or you'll-----"

BAM!!!

"Too late." Ichigo said as he looked down at the small girl laying on the floor trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

"HEY IT ISN"T FUNNY YOU PUNK," she yelled,"Owww my elbow."

"Let me see," Ichigo laughed as he kneeled down beside her.

"No!" she pouted. He looked her in the face for the first time. She was so beautiful. She had porclein(i hope i spelled that right)skin, big purple eyes, a innocent face, short raven colored hair, and not to forget the most hugest breast he'd ever seen.

"What!?!?!" She screamed annoyed.

"Nothing," He said as he blushed and shyly looked away.

"Hey what are you blushing for hotsauce head."

"Hotsauce he---just let me see your arm." He pleaded ready to get away from her.

"Here, she said as she put her arm out,"Happy."

"Very." Ichigo examined her arm it had a very nasty cut on it. Mizu watched ammused as he took a alcohol pad out of his pocked and tore it open.

"What's that," Mizu asked wide-eyed. Ichigo looked at her. She was so cute so innocent. He had to resist the urge to say awww. Hold up! Him say awww he had just met this girl and she was already missing with his head.

"What you don't know what an alcohol pad is?"

Mizu blushed and looked away,"Of course I do."

"Then why did you--"

"Shut up and fix my wound."

Ichigo laughed and proceded to his fix her wound. He put the alcohol pad on her wound and was surprised when she snatched her arm back.

"Hey what are you doing you brat." Ichigo said as his scowled.

"It hurts you idiot!" she shouted as she held her arm.

"Its supposed to! Don't you know anything?"

Little did they know students were beginning to enter the class and take their innocent little argument for something else.

She began to get up, but Ichigo pushed her back down.

"What the hell are you doing."

"Your not going anywhere now give it to me?"

"No! It's mine."

"Give it to me!!!"

"I said no you id--AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Mizu screamed as Ichigo pounced on her and grabbed her elbow.

"Get of me your heavy!! I can't breath."

"Shut up your talking to loud."

Ichigo placed the alcohol pad on her arm.

"Owww! Get it out it burns!!!!"

She began to cry.

"What, you ninny don't cry." Ichigo said surprised.

"I'm not a ninny. Stop trying to fix me and go fix your ugly face!" Mizu said through tears.

The whole class was in the room twitching from what they were hearing. Just then the teacher came in and heard the commotion. She looked behind her desk and pretended to clear her throat.

Ichigo turned around to see his sensai peering down at him on top of a crying girl. He realized that the scene didn't look quite right.

"Oi, Kurosaki just what do you think your doing."

"He tried to rape me." Mizu cried trying to get him in trouble from dropping her in the first place.

"What?!! You little liar. I was just trying to fix her wound." Ichigo said holding up her arm.

The teacher sighed,"Get up you two."

They got up to see the whole class looking at Ichigo in horror.

"Take a seat Kurosaki." Ichigo went to his desk greeted by a horrified Keigo.

"Ichigo why did you do it."

Ichigo sighed.

The teacher stood beside a crying Mizu,"Well Kurosaki Ichigo I've see you've already met our new student class this is Suzuki Mizu."

Mizu didn't hear that part Mizu she was thinking about Ichigo.

FLASHBACK

"Remember Mizu you only have 5 months to train Kurosaki Ichigo for the upcoming battle."

FLASHBACK

" Kurosaki Ichigo," She whispered,"Welp we sure did get on the wrong side of each other.

"Mizu take your seat next to Kurosaki."

Ichigo & Mizu glared at each other as she sat down little did they know this was going to be the start of a new love-hate relationship.

* * *

**WELL I HOPE YALL LIKE'D IT TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRITE SOMEMORE**. 


End file.
